


William's Tumblr, not a story.

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Diary/Journal, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Fantasy, Gore, Multi, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr, Tumblr Rec, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I made fertile vampire a tumblr, it will have a lot of drabbles posted as journal posts. So if you like the whole dom fertile stuff you might like it. Also feel free to interact with me and stuff. Would be great if a Gabe turned up (Hint, hint, lol) </p><p>http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	William's Tumblr, not a story.

http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/


End file.
